You Got A Friend In Me
by LennonHardy85
Summary: Echo is kidnapped and thrown into a dark room with her favorite wrestler. Undertaker/OC. I'm sorry my chapters are so short.
1. Lost

**Chapter 1-kidnapped**

**2002**

**"Where am I?" Echo asked the darkness. "I don't know" It answered. Echo jumped out of her skin, "what, who's there?"She said putting her hand on the wall trying to feel her way to the light. A huge man appeared out of the dark corner. "Me" his voice said booming off the walls. Echo knew who he was, he was her favorite wrestler. "I must be dreaming" she thought to herself. She was wearing one of his shirts. They walked over to the lighted area. "Are you ok? I'm Mark." He said. Echo nodded, "yes I'm ok, my name's Echo." She looked around, "How long have we been down here?" She asked. "I don't know but I would guess about 5 or 6 hours." Mark said. **

_**Earlier That Day**_

_**"Taker vs. Jeff Hardy, I can't wait." Echo's best friend Ashley said. "I know, I can't believe I get to see Taker live, he's so freaking hot." Their friend Missy said. "I know he is really hot, I gotta piss." Echo said. The girls laughed and let her out of the aisle. They were at a live house show in Springfield, Illinois. Echo was a pretty girl, she had dark brown almost black hair with red highlights. She had peircings all over the place, nose, eyebrow,tongue,lip, and like her best friend Ashley, ears made of silver, she had many peircings in her ear. She was very likeable, great personality. Why someone would do this is beyond me. She waited in line for the ladies room for 30 minutes. When she came out everyone was gone. As she was walking to the arena a man was walking towards her. He passed her and she took a breath of relief. She was almost to the arena when he grabbed her and put a rag over her mouth covered in ether. Before she passed out she was kicking and screaming, noone could hear her because Matt Hardy's music came on and everyone was cheering him. **_

_**Mark was getting ready for his match backstage. "Hey Taker you ready?" Jeff said standing at the door. "Yeah just about." He said putting his elbow pads on. "Alright man, I'll see you at the ring." Jeff said waving. "Later" Mark said. He was putting on his bandana and he grabbed his bike keys when someone grabbed him from behind. They also put a rag with ether on his face. Mark was fighting but he was going down fast. 3 other men came in and they carried him out a back door to the big van. They laid him down next to Echo. They took them to a wherehouse like building and put them in the basement on opposite sides of the room. When it was time for Mark and Jeff's match, Jeff came out first and then Takers music came on. Nothing happened. People were looking everywhere for Mark. They were calling him and found his phone in his dressing room. Ashley and Missy were looking all over for Echo. They told security. Security told Vince Mcmahon he found it a little strange that two people went missing around the same time. They called the police.--**_

**"Who did this?" Echo asked. "I don't know but whoever it was has a shit load of explaining to do." Mark said. It was very cold in the room they were in. Echo sat down against the wall and pulled her knees to her chest and shivered. Mark sat down next to her and put his arm around her trying to warm her up. She laid her head on his chest. **


	2. Threatened

**Chapter 2-Threatened**

**"God damn it Blake, why didn't you just come with me to the bathroom?" Echo said under her breath. "Huh?" Mark asked. "Oh my dumb boyfriend didn't want to walk to the bathroom with me. I asked him to, but he didn't want to miss the beginningof the show." Echo said. Mark raised his eyebrows and gave her a fatherly look. "Well, no offense to your boyfriend but if you were let's say my daughter or little sister, I would be right outside that bathroom and right next to you there and back. I wouldn't let you out of my sight." Mark said. Echo smiled, "will you adopt me?" she asked. Mark smiled, "I need a pen." He joked. He looked at her, "do you have parents?" he asked with caution. "Oh yeah, well I have a mom and a sperm donor." Echo said. "Oh did she do artificial insemination?" He asked. She looked at him and laughed, "no, I haven't seen him in 14 years and my mom is always going on and on about how much of an ass he is and he never pays child support." Echo said. "How old are you anyways if you don't mind me asking?" Mark asked. "I don't mind, I'm 17. I feel like I'm 27 sometimes I've had to grow up fast and it just sucks." Echo said. "Yeah I understand how hard it would be. I'm sorry about that. Damn there's the sun, guess we should try to get some sleep." Mark said. Echo laid her head down on the floor. "No, hey darling, you can lay your head down here if you want." Mark said patting his leg. She laid down and he put his arm in a nurturing way on her arm.**

**They were woken up a few hours later by a huge boom. Mark grabbed Echo who grabbed his leg. A man dressed in all black came in and sat down in a chair he'd brought in with him. "How are you two today?" He deviously asked. Mark's eyes were blazing, "what the hell do you want?" he almost yelled. "All in good time my friend." The guy said. "What do you want with her?" Mark asked pointing at Echo. "Oh you'll see." The man said. "What do you mean by that? If you lay a hand on her I'll kill you." Mark said. "Mmhhmm, yeah right." The guy said. He laughed and got up out of his chair and left. **

** "Mark, what is he gonna do to us?" Echo asked. Mark shook his head, "I don't know hunny, it'll be alright." He put his arm around her and pulled her close. They sat there waiting to see what was coming.**


	3. Damaged

**Chapter 3- Damaged 10/02**

**"Echo? Echo where are you?" Mark yelled waking up. She wasn't lying next to him. She wasn't in the room. "MARK!!" She screamed from down the hall. "Echo?? Babygirl where are you? Are you ok?" Mark yelled. "No, please. No, HELP!! AHHHH OWWW." She screamed. "ECHO?" Mark said hitting the door. He was trying to knock it down. "Mark please help me!" He was kicking the door. She screamed again and he tore the door off it's hinges. He was running through the maze of different hallways, following Echo's voice. He found a door where her voice was louder. He kicked open the door and was disgusted by what he saw. They had her tied to a table. It looked like some sort of santanic ritual. They stripped her down to her underwear. One man was holding a gun to her head. "Sit down Mark." He said. Mark quietly sat down next to Echo. Mark mouthed, "It's ok" to Echo. "You're gonna do whatever I say or I'll kill her." He said. "What? What the hell are you.." "Shut up." The man cut off Mark. **

**"Touch her." He said. "What? No." Mark said. "Come on man, like you don't want a piece of this." He said rubbing his gun up Echo's inner thigh. She was squirming, "Get the fuck off me." He hit her with the gun, "Shut up bitch." "If you don't touch her I will send this bullet straight though her skull." Mark put his head in his hands. "Do it." The man said pushing the gun up against her head. Mark put his hands up in defense of Echo. He took a deep breath. He slid his hand up her thigh. "I'm sorry." He whispered. He wanted to take that guys gun and kill himself for this. He laid his hand on top of her underwear. He took his hand away quickly. "I said touch her." The man said. "I did god damnit." Mark said. "No you dumbass, put your hand in her pants." The man said. "What's your major malfuction? You are sick." Mark said. The man pushed the gun closer to Echo's head, "do it." Mark huffed. He slowly slid his hands into Echo's pants, he saw the pain in her eyes. Not physical but emotional. "Make her feel good." The man creepily said. Mark had enough, he jumped up, grabbed the gun and knocked the man down. He grabbed Echo and pulled her out of the room. Mark kicked open the main door and they ran outside. They hid behind a bush. It was October so it was kind of cold, Echo was shivering. Mark had an extra shirt on, he gave Echo one of them. **

**They found someone who was nice enough to give them a ride. Echo knew where they were going. "Umm, could you take us to the Springfield Police Station, please?" She asked. Their driver was a very nice older woman. Echo broke down, "Oh my god, why would someone do that. I feel so disgusting." Mark felt ashamed of what happened. "Echo, I, I just want you to know that I'm so sorry about what I did. I didn't want to do that, I just didn't want him to kill you." He said. "Don't apologize, Mark, you did the right thing. Thank you for helping me." She said. He put his arm around her. They reported what happened to the police and Echo told them where the building was. They gave them a ride to Echo's house. **

**"Mom, I'm home." Echo said walking into her mother's house. "ECHO?!" Her mom said running to her. She hugged her like never before. "Mom, this is Mark. Mark, this is my mom. Mark was in there with me and he basically saved my life." Echo said. Her mom hugged Mark, "Thank you, is there anything I can get you hunny?" She asked Mark. "Umm, some water and a phone?" He asked. "Sure sit down, make yourself comfty." She said. He called Mr. Mcmahon and told him where he was. Mark and Echo had become best friends, they exchanged phone numbers. There was nothing sexual. Mark saw Echo as a little sister and Echo saw Mark as a father figure. When the WWE would come to town, her and her friends would get free tickets to the show.**


	4. Armageddon

**Chapter 4-Armageddon 12/02**

**WWE Armageddon, the December PPV was in St. Louis Missouri. About two hours from where Echo lives. It's been two months since they escaped. They finally found out who kidnapped Mark and Echo, it was Brock Lesnar. They don't know why, but they think it's because Brock wanted a title shot and Mark wouldn't give it to him. He was sentenced to 2 years in jail for kidnapping and sexual assault and 3 years probation with 72 hours of community service. He got lucky. **

**"Oh my god, I hope I get to meet Matt Hardy, or at least see him." Echo's best friend Ashley said. "You will, I promise." Echo said. They went to the back and showed the security guards their passes. "Are you Echo, Mark's friend?" They asked. "Yes I am, this is Ashley, she's with me." She said. "Ok." They let her backstage. She found Mark's room finally. "Knock Knock." She said walking into the room. "Hey bud, how ya doing?" Mark asked standing up and hugging her. "I'm good, this is my friend Ashley." Echo said. "Hello sir." Ashley said shaking his hand. **

**"Hey man, we gonna have a good show tonight?" Matt Hardy asked walking in. "Yeah man, oh hey, this is the infamous Echo and her friend Ashley." Mark introduced us. Ashley was as white as a ghost, she's had a crush on Matt since she first saw him on tv. Echo always made fun of her for it but I think that will be ending soon. "Hey Jeff, this is Echo and Ashley. Echo is the girl that was kidnapped with Mark." Matt said introducing Echo to Jeff. She was stiff, she never told anyone, but she was madly in love with him. "H-h-h-hi, n-n-n-nice to m-m-meet you." Echo said. Mark chuckled. "What's the matter?"Ashley asked sarcastically. "Nothing. I'm just star struck." She said staring into Jeff's eyes and smiling. **

**Jeff and Matt walked away talking about the girls. "Oh my god, I'm such a dumbass." Echo said. "Yeah, what happened?" Ashley asked. "I've had a crush on him forever, I just never said anything." Echo confessed "WHAT? Why didn't you ever tell me?" Ashley asked. "Because you liked Matt, and I, I don't know." She laughed. Ashley shook her head. Mark was listening while he was getting ready. He would smile when the girls would say something funny. He wanted a daughter, he already had a son, but he wanted a little girl to be his princess. **

**"Hey Mark, my mom's calling, I'll see you when you come out,k?" Echo said. "Alright hun, see you later." He said. Her and Ashley went to their seats. Jeff came out he gave Ashley and Echo high fives. He also winked at Echo which made her heart melt. He was fighting RVD, Echo couldn't stand him. "R-V-D" The crowd said. Ashley and Echo booed him. He put up a pretty good fight but Jeff kicked his ass. "Hardy, Hardy, Hardy." They cheered. Echo left Ashley in the audience and went backstage to congratulate Jeff, Mark was talking to them. "Hey Jeff great match." Echo said. "Hey, thanks." Jeff said. Mark was watching them, he knew Jeff liked Echo. "I hear your like Mark's daughter, kinda." Jeff said. "Yeah, I guess. Maybe sometime he'll let me travel with him." Echo said looking back at Mark and smiling. Mark smiled and nodded his head. "That would be cool." Jeff said. "I don't want to leave, but we have to catch the train." Echo said to Mark. She hugged him and Jeff. "I hope I get to see you again." Jeff said. **


	5. Ready To Rumble

**Chapter 5-It's all coming back **

**1/25/04**

**Jeff asked Echo out soon after Armageddon. They had become very close. Matt was still with Amy Dumas but he secretly liked Ashley. "Hey you girls stay here, all three of us are gonna be in the ring at the same time. Y'all know Brock is back tonight. So if you see him run, scream, do whatever you have to do to get away from him." Mark said. "Why are they letting him back?" Echo asked. Mark shrugged his shoulders,"I honestly don't know." He said. Echo hugged Jeff and they went to gorilla to wait for their music. Ashley was talking to Echo about how she thought Matt was so cute. Someone knocked at the door, Echo almost jumped out of her skin. She carefully went to the door and cracked it. She let out a sigh of relief. "Amy, good god, I thought you were someone else." Echo said. "Who?" She asked. She and many other wrestlers had no idea what happened. Only a select few knew the whole truth. **

**"Oh nobody." Echo lied. "Hmm, well I came to talk to miss Ashley." Amy said. Ashley raised her head. "Hey Ash," Amy said. "Who the hell does she think she is calling me Ash. Fucking Bitch." Ashley thought to herself. "Yeah." Ashley said. "You like Matt don't you?" She put her hand up before Ashley could speak, "Don't answer that, I know you do. You want him, you think you can have him? Well you're wrong. Matt is mine, he will never date anyone but me." Amy said. "Oh whatever, you think you can intimidate me with your soap opera confrontation, then you're wrong. You don't scare me at all, and if you don't get the fuck out of here now we will take you out." Ashley said pointing to Echo. Amy chuckled and shook her head, "you better watch your back bitch." Ashley lunged at her and Amy backed off, "yeah thought so." Ashley said. **

**After Amy left the girls sat down and watched tv. "Ugh, there's nothing on, this sucks." Echo said throwing the remote onto the couch. BANG BANG BANG. Someone was knocking on the door like they were the grim reaper or something. "Who is it?" Echo yelled. Noone answered. "I'm not opening the door until you tell me who you are." Echo she said. The door was locked, they thought noone could get in. Then the door flew open. "Oh god, not again." Echo said. It was Brock. Her and Ashley ran out the backdoor of the room. They knew Mark had not gone to the ring yet because Brock was still back here. "MARK!!, Help!!" Echo screamed. She looked back and Brock was gone. "Wait, stop, he's gone." She said. Then everything went black.**

**"Get your ass out here now, Brock." Mark said in the ring. Then Brock's annoying music came on. The crowd booed so loud that the roof almost blew off the arena. He climbed into the ring and he and Mark had a stare down. "I got a little suprise for ya." Brock said. "Yeah what's that?" Mark asked. Brock pointed to the titan tron. Ashley and Echo were in the boiler room. "You're little girls." He said. They had put into the story line that Echo and Ashley were Mark's daughters. Mark grabbed Brock's collar, "You hurt one hair on their body's I'll kill you, you son of a bitch." Mark looked up and saw the look in Echo's eye's. He knew this was not planned. He ran out of the ring and tried to find them. A camera followed him. "Echo, Ashley? Where are you?" He said running through the halls. He ran all the way downstairs to the boiler room. He opened the door and found them there. Echo was trying to scream, she was gagged with a handkerchief. Mark untied both girls and took out their gags. Echo jumped into his arms, "Oh god, I thought it was happening again." Mark brushed her hair, "shh, it's OK, I got you." Police came into the ring and arrested Brock again, and the funny thing is to this day, I've never heard anything about him. This day being 2008. **


	6. The long and winding road

**Chapter 6-The long and winding road**

**sometime in 2005 **

**"I'm gonna knock them big ugly teeth out of your mouth you son of bitch." Matt Hardy said on Adam (Edge) Copeland's voice mail. He had just found out that Amy was cheating on him with Edge (ewww). Matt ended up getting fired throughout this hole mess.(Is it me or does it seem like Mr. Mcmahon is always trying to get one Hardy or the other? IDK, back to the story) He kicked Amy out of his house and called Ashley. "Hey, what's wrong, hunny?" She asked answering the phone. Echo and Mark were sitting next to her. They looked at each other. "Oh my god she, Matt, sweetie, I'm so sorry hun." She said. Echo bumped Ashley's arm, "WHAT?" she mouthed. Ashley grabbed a pen and wrote, "Amy cheated on Matt with Adam." Echo's jaw dropped. "Oh My God." She said quietly. "Ok babe, if you need anything you can call me anytime." Ashley said. She hung up. "I'm going to kill that fucking bitch," She put her hands up, "Oh wait, there's more, Matt got fired too." She said. "For what?" Echo asked. "For telling his fans on his myspace what was going on."(I'm not sure if that's right, don't kill me if it isn't.) "What, where's Adam, I'm gonna kick his fucking ass." Echo said. **

**October-2005**

**Matt's music blared from the speakers. Lita had just beaten Ashley who is not a wrestler but backstage, her and her "dad" Mark were confronted by Lita and she challenged her to a match. Lita cheated of course and "hurt" Ashley. Matt flew into the ring. You couldn't hear yourself think, the crowd was so loud. He acted like he was going to hit Lita and she backed off and got out of the ring. Matt bent down and tended to Ashley. Edge came out and attacked Matt from behind and in the process hit Ashley pretty good in the eye. This enraged Matt he turned around and beat Edge. Ashley was bleeding right above the eyebrow. Taker came running to the ring and pulled her out and carried her backstage. "Are you ok babygirl, lemme see it." Mark said pulling Ashley's hand away from her face. Back in the ring Edge had Matt pinned down and he was punching him. Jeff came flying into the ring and knocked Edge out.**

**Backstage- Ashley had passed out and the EMT's were putting her on a backbrace and into an ambulance. Mark rode with her and had Echo stay behind with Matt and Jeff. "Stay with me sweetie." Mark said to Ashley who was coming in and out of conciousness. "Mark?" She mummered. "I'm right here, babygirl." He said holding her hand. "No sir, you can not come back here with her you are not her father. I'm sorry." A tall lanky doctor said. "Bullshit, someone needs to be with her." Mark said causing a scene. He sat down in a chair and worried about Ashley. "Where's Mark?" Ashley said as the doctors and nurses held her down. She was delirious from the blood loss. She began to shake violently, the damage that she suffered made her go into a sesure. She was uncontrollable they had to tie her down with restraints. It lasted about 3 minutes. They couldn't wake her up. They took her to get CT scans on her head. **

**"Mr. Calloway are you the person who brought her here?" A doctor asked. "Yes, is Ashley ok?" He asked. "Well right now we can't really tell. She broke the bone underneath her eye. We will have to do surgery to repair it but there's no way of knowing how good her eyesight will be after it's all said and done." He said. Mark sat down, he really felt that Echo and Ashley were his daughters. "Please, can I see her?" He asked. Matt, Jeff and Echo walked in as the doctor was taking Mark back. "Matt you go in there with Mark." Echo said. The doctor explained everything to Matt and he wanted to kill Adam even more. Ashley had a bandage over her eye. Mark sat down in a chair next to her and Matt sat down on the other side. "Mark?" She said. "I'm right here." He lightly held her hand. "Someone else is here." He said pointing to Matt. She looked at him and smiled, "Hi Mattie." She said. He laughed with tears in his eyes. He's now begining to realize the feelings he has for her. The doctor came in and said, "I'm sorry guys, but we have to get to the OR now." Matt and Mark kissed her on the head. 3 hours later- A doctor was walking towards them. Mark stood up followed by Matt. "Ashley is going to be fine. Her surgery went spectacular and we were able to save her eye." He said. Matt shook the doctor's hand and quietly said, "Thank you god." **


	7. Missunderstanding

**Chapter 7 missunderstanding**

They kept Ashley in the ICU for 3 days. Echo and her were talking while the boys went to eat. A doctor came in and explained how to take care of her eye. They were sending her home today. "Ok you're good to go, do you have any questions about how to clean your wound?" He asked. Ashley shook her head. Echo called Mark and had him pull the car around. When they got to the hotel Ashley went to the bathroom and looked at her eye. "God, I can't wait till this shit heals." She said.

6 months later  
Ashley's eye healed and she was starting a band. They were having a party at Jeff's house. Ashley had never had Grey Goose before and that's Matt's poison. She loved it, she couldn't get enough."Hey you, I think you better slow down." Matt said. Ashley was stumbling all over the place. She went upstairs to go to the bathroom. "Oh, god." She said leaning over the toliet. She walked down the hall trying to find the room Matt was staying in. She found a room and laid down.

Downstairs- "Hey Jeff, I'm gonna run into town with Mark to get some ciggs." Echo said. He went outside and talked with the guys for about a half hour. He went back inside and went to his room, he was dizzy and his vision was blurry. He saw someone laying in his bed. He figured it was Echo. He laid down and put his arm around her. Echo and Mark came home a few minutes later. "Where's Jeff?" She asked. "He went to bed, he's pretty shitfaced." Matt said. "Alright well I'm gonna go up there." She said. Before Ashley got into bed she took her clothes off. She was sweating from getting sick. Jeff took his clothes off also.

Echo walked up the stairs to Jeff's room. She went into his room trying not to wake him up, turned on the light and screamed, "What the fuck's going on?" Both Jeff and Ashley jumped out of bed, looked at each other and screamed. "What are you doing in here?" Ashley asked. "This is my room, what are you doing in here." Jeff said. "What is going on Jeff?" Echo asked. "Echo I swear, nothing happened. I swear, I just came up here and she was in here, I didn't even know." He said. "Oh yeah right, you fucking liar. Ashley I can't believe you'd do this to me, you fucking slut."Echo said. "Echo nothing happened." Ashley said. "Whatever." Echo said walking out of the room. "Matt, I'm going to your house." Echo said grabbing his keys. "What, why, what happened?" Matt asked. "I caught your slut of a girlfriend and cheater of a brother in bed." She said. "Well were they doing anything?" He asked. "I don't know." She said. "They were just drunk and passed out." Matt said. "No, I'm leaving fuck them." She said walking out.

Jeff tried to call her and tried to come over but she wouldn't let him in her guest room. "Echo, please talk to me." He said. "No go away." She said. "I'm going to my mom's." She said. As soon as Jeff left she went to her car and flew out of there. As she was leaving Ashley tried to talk to her. "I hate you." Echo said getting into her car. She went to Illinois to her mom's house. "Ashley's mom called me and said you are mad at her. Did you know she's in a band and she's gonna be performing here soon?" Her mom said. "Yes, no, and I don't care." Echo said going into her room.


	8. I miss you

I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS IN THIS CHAPTER  
Chapter 8 I miss you

Echo went into a bar to vent over Ashley and Jeff. It's been three days since she talked to either of them. "Now on the stage in the battle of the bands, Silent Rain!!" The Mc said. Echo was not interested and she didn't know it was Ashley's band.

"Dude, i totally miss you,  
I really fucking miss you, I'm all alone,  
All the time, all the time. Dude,  
i totally miss you,The things we did together,  
Where have you gone? Totally miss the honesty,  
And special times, and honestly,  
I totally miss the fucked up thing ya do.  
Dude, i totally miss you, totally miss you.  
Dude, i totally miss you  
All the time.  
AAAAHHHHHHHH, AAHHHHHH,AAAAAHHHHHH, AAHHHH  
Totally miss the honesty, And special times,  
and honestly I totally miss the fucked up thing ya do.  
Dude, i totally miss you.I totally miss you.Dude,  
i totally miss you,All the time

(Guitar solo)

Totally miss the honesty, And special times,  
and honestly I totally miss the fucked up thing ya do,  
Dude, i totally miss you.I totally miss you. Dude,  
i totally miss you,All the time  
All the tiiiieeiiiimmmmee!" Ashley sang.

Echo had noticed Ashley was singing. She had tears in her eyes. Ashley noticed Echo sitting at the bar. After Ashley sang she jumped off the stage. "Ashley, I'm sorry, I believe you. God I wish Jeff was here." Echo said. "And I'd give up forever to touch you, cause I know that you feel me somehow."Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls came on, that's Jeff and Echo's song. It was just like the movies, Echo turned her head as the song was playing and Jeff was walking towards her. Echo started crying and ran to him, "I'm sorry, I believe you. I just over reacted." She said. "It's ok. I'm sorry for not kicking the door down and talking to you." Jeff said.

The next band "Death Wish" was Ashley's bands enemies. They were out to get them. "Now on the stage straight from hell, Death Wish." The MC Said. "We are death wish and we will fuck your souls." The lead singer said.

"YES YOU ARE FUCKED,  
SHIT OUT OF LUCK!  
NOW I'M COMPLETE AND MY COCK YOU WILL SUCK!  
THIS WORLD WILL BE MINE,  
AND YOUR FIRST IN LINE  
I'M THE DEVIL,  
I LOVE METAL!  
CHECK THIS RIFF,  
IT'S FUCKIN TASTY!  
Guitar riff  
I'M THE DEVIL I CAN DO WHAT I WANT  
WHATEVER I'VE GOT I'M GONNA FLAUNT!  
THERE'S NEVER BEEN A ROCK OFF THAT I'VE EVER LOST!  
I CANNOT WAIT TO TAKE KAGE BACK TO HELL  
I'M GONNA FILL HIM WITH MY HOT DEMON GEL!  
I'LL MAKE YOU SQUEAL LIKE THE SCARLET PIMPERNEL!!  
I'M THE DEVIL,  
I LOVE METAL!  
I'M THE DEVIL,  
I LOVE METAL!  
I'M THE DEVIL,  
I LOVE METAL!  
I'M THE DEVIL,  
I LOVE METAL!

"Alright, now that, lucifer is off the stage let's pick a winner." The MC said. "Envelope please. Alright, our winner is, SILENT RAIN." The MC was Matt. They got a little trophy.

Songs by Tenacious D


	9. She's having a baby

Chapter 9-She's Having A Baby

June-2006

Echo came back on the road with Jeff. Mark had been drafted to Smackdown and she was traveling with RAW so she didn't get to see him as much. "I really miss you, I have some good news." Mark said on the phone. "Yeah what's that?" Echo asked. "I've been talking to your mom, and I uh, I think I like her." He said. "What? Oh my god, that's awesome. Are you gonna be my step daddy?" She joked. "Now now, let's not get ahead of ourselves." Mark said. Echo laughed, "I know, wishfull thinking." Mark smiled, "I hear uh, you and uh Jeff are getting pretty close." He said. "Yeah, I think I'm in love dad." She said smiling. She had butterflies in her stomache everytime she thought about Jeff or looked at him. She was hopelessly in love with him. "It's so cute. Everytime they are together she is so happy, I hope they get married and have a bunch of babies." Ashley said to Matt. Matt laughed, "I hope someone gets married and has a bunch of babies also." He looked at her. "Who?" She innocently said. Matt cocked his eyebrow and said, "seriously? Do I have to spell it out for ya?" Ashley's jaw dropped, "Asshole!" She said smacking him in the face. "Owwww," He faked his pain. "Oh get over yourself." She said. He grabbed her and engulfed her with his body. (Sorry Ashley Bean no details)

"Hey baby?" Jeff said to Echo as they were lying in bed. "Yeah?" She said she was almost asleep. "Will you do me a favor?" He asked scratching her back. "Mmhmm?" She said almost out. "Will you be with me forever?" He asked. "Of course, I will." She said. "Will you be my wife?" He whispered into her ear. She turned over quickly and smiled. "Yes!!" She said hugging him. "Hey mommy." Echo said. "Hi hunny did Mark talk to you about me and him?" She asked. "Yes, I'm so happy for you. It's about freaking time that you got yourself a man." Echo said. "Any news with you baby?" She asked. Echo smiled, "yes actually, I have some great news. Mommy, Jeff asked me to marry him." Her mom erupted with joy. "Oh baby, I'm so happy for you. Are you excited?" She asked. "Well duh." Echo laughed. "Have you told anyone else?" Her mom asked. "No, he asked me last night." Echo answered. "Ok, well don't tell anyone else, you are gonna be coming to Illinois soon right?" She asked. "Mmmhmmm." Echo said. "Ok, well we'll have a little engagement party for you two." She said. "Ok."

Echo's mother planned a huge engagement party for her and Jeff. They were two peas in a pod. If Jeff liked something Echo would like it too. Even if she didn't, when they first got together Echo didn't like FMX (freestyle motorcross). Which is Jeff's favorite sport. Now she's inlove with it. Jeff used to know nothing about The Beatles, he probly couldn't even rattle off a lyric of theirs. Now he knows as much or more about The Beatles than Echo does. He even cries a little when he watched Imagine:The John Lennon Documentary. Jeff confided in Mark once about how much he loves her. "When she walks away, I count the steps she takes. I love her so much, I'd die without her." He said.

"Hey hunny." Echo's mom said walking into the bathroom at the party. Echo was fixing her hair."Yeah Momma." She said. "I got some news for ya and I didn't want to announce it out there and take the attention away from you and Jeff, you too deserve all the attention." Her mother, Ann said. Echo scrunched her eyebrows, "What is it?" she asked. "Well it's a little hard to say." She said, she pulled Echo in close and whispered it to her. "WHAT?" Echo yelled. "Shhhhhhh, quiet. Noone else knows." Ann said. "You haven't even told Mark yet?" Echo asked. "No, I'm not sure how he'll take it." Ann said. "What, do you think he'll be mad or something?" Echo asked. "I don't know, I, I um, I just don't know." Ann stuttered. Then someone knocked on the door. They both screamed. "Ann baby, are you ok?" Mark asked. "Yeah," she opened the door. "Everything alright?" He asked. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Well no, actually. I need to talk to you." Ann said. Echo smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"What's going on baby?" Mark asked. "There's no easy way to say this so I'll just have to say it like this Mark, I'm pregnant." Ann said. "You're what?" He asked with his hands on his hips and his eyes wide as saucers. "I am P R E G N A N T!" She made it clear. "Wow, I, I don't know what to say." He said struggling to get the words out. "Are you mad?" Ann asked. "Mad, why would I be mad?" He asked. Ann shrugged her shoulders. Mark pulled her in closer, "I would never be mad about something like this." He said rubbing her back. This made her feel better.


	10. A Phychic Endevor

A Phychic Endeavor

June 2006

Echo came back onto the road with Jeff. Mark had been drafted to Smack down and was traveling with RAW, so she didn't get to see him as much. "I really miss you." Mark said on the phone. "Yeah me too. I got to ride on a chopper yesterday." Echo said. "Really, that's awesome, you better be careful." Mark said in a fatherly tone. "I am, I am." Echo muttered. "So uh,"(Mark paused) "I hear you and Jeff are getting pretty close, huh." Mark cautiously said. "Yeah, I think I'm in love." Echo squealed feeling like a little schoolgirl. She had butterflies in her stomach every time she thought about Jeff, and when he touched her or caressed her face it was like all the nerve endings on her face were dancing around. She was hopelessly in love with him.

"It's so cute, everytime they are together they are so happy, I feel like a proud mama. I hope they get married and have a bunch of babies." Ashley said laying on Matt's chest. Matt cocked his eyebrow and smiled. "I hope someone else gets married and has a bunch of babies." She raised her head, "who?" She asked like a dumb blonde would, only she was a brunette. Matt rolled his eyes, and tried not to laugh. He pointed at himself and then at Ashley. "Duh." He jokenly said. "Who the hell is calling now." Ashley bitched as her phone rang. "Oh it's Echo, hey babe how ya doing?" Ashley asked. She was a punk rocker but sometimes, she was a valley girl. "I'm good, how are you." Echo quietly said. "Are you ok?" Ashley asked concerned for her friend. "Yeah, I'm looking something up." Echo said typing in the words The Cullen Family Tree. "What are you searching for? A man for Matt." Ashley joked hitting Matt's arm. "Ashley Rosalie Cullen." Matt said in defense of his sexuality. Echo laughed almost dropping her phone from hearing Matt's cry. "No actually I'm looking up your family tree, if that's ok with you." She said scrolling down the page that caught her attention. "Did you know there are Cullen's living in Washington State?" Echo asked looking at the name's Carlisle and Esme. Their names attracted Echo. "Really, hmm." Ashley said watching Matt's ass walk away into the kitchen. "Yeah, woah, listen to this. The Cullen family and This Indian tribe have feuded for over 200 years." Echo read. "Are there any dark secrets like hillbilly shuffeling in the catskills." Ashley said. "What?" Echo said laughing. She abruptly stopped laughing when she saw one word on the page. "Oh my god." She said under her breath. "What? What is it?" Ashley asked excited. "Vampires." Echo whispered. "What? Yeah right whatever. Sure I come from a long line of vampires. Yeah, my great grandfather pillaged through the forrests ravaging young maidens." Ashley said full of sarcasm. "Hey I believ in the pale faced. Don't you?" Echo asked. "No, not really." Ashley said. "Oh well, I gotta get off here. Jeff will be waking up in a minute and I have to pretend to be asleep." Echo said.

She put her laptop on the floor and laid down next to Jeff. It was 5am. "Hey baby." Jeff said waking up. Echo pretended to have just woken up. "Morning." She mumbled. They curled up and Echo tried not to fall asleep.


End file.
